Severus Leaves Hogwarts
by DarkAngelSnapeLover
Summary: Severus leaves Hogwarts suddenly. This is my way of introducing a character to the books. R&R please.


_Severus Leaves Hogwarts_

Back in the beginning of his time at Hogwarts, Severus had a hard time dealing with the pressure of being in one of the places that helped ruin his life. He met and lost the love of his life just outside of his window, and the hospital wing brought back memories of spells gone wrong. This is the first story about Severus Snape snapping on students, and the school.

It was a typical day with the typical teachings going on throughout the school. Severus was dealing with an unruly bunch, and he decided that he would take the rest of the day away from the classroom. Severus replaced a very old teacher in the study room known as Professor Moses for his great age.

Severus watched over the group with a stern eye, when suddenly a fight broke out between two students. Severus quickly took action, disarming them of their wands and leading the to Dumbledore. While he was gone, the students took his workbooks and began destroying them. Severus was furious when he discovered this, and he walked out of the school, calling for as broom as he stormed off. He flew north, then west until he was over the Atlantic.

'Maybe I'll just keep going and then no one will find me and destroy me ever again,' he thought, but here flew this giant bird? No, it was a woman, a witch, flying just above him, but soon beside him.

"What's the trouble, hon?" she asked. Severus had never heard such an accent before.

"Nothing," he muttered, speeding ahead, but she caught up quickly.

"Why is someone like you way on out here in my neck of the woods?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said sternly, turning south then back west. She flew behind him, then hissed forward and began flying directly in front of him.

"You've been through some stuff. I see it in your eyes. Do you want to hear my story?" she asked.

"Not particularly," he replied.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway. I was born in Britain to a pair of witches. A potion went wrong and produced me, fully grown. I never had a childhood, and they banished me as soon as they got me talking. I never had a childhood, or love, or whatever you had. I'm just here, dealing with things the best I can. I chose the ocean as my home because…it's beautiful. No one here but us and our thoughts! You seemed displeased about my being here, but I want to tell you that westward is a storm system. If you want to live to enjoy life after this joyride, I'd circle back," she advised sternly.

"I'm fine, thank you," he spat, speeding up and whirling past her. She sighed and followed behind him. Soon the skies began growing dark, so she lowered her altitude and began flying between the ocean and the clouds. Severus chose a different path, rising instead of falling. It was a mistake, and she watched him plummet into the sea. It was up to her to save him.

She dove down until she found him, then thrusted to the surface as fast as she could. His broom snapped in half, and she retrieved both pieces from the sea using more of her abilities. Then, she took him to her hide out off the coast of Spain. She kept him there for two weeks, using her healing abilities to bring him back to life one part at a time. Soon, he awakened, confused and hungry, but she was there.

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"You didn't follow my advise, and you almost killed yourself. Can you remember who you are, or where you came from?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, it'd be nice if you trusted me."

"Fine. I am Professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts," he whispered. "I don't want to go back. Why else would I leave midyear?"

"Because of your past," she smiled. He gave her a strange look. "Let me explain. I saw everything that happened because…you were near death, and you reexperienced everything that ever happened to you within these past three weeks. You don't want to return because it is all fresh on your mind, and the events keep occurring. My advise to you is…suck it up. Do you have any idea what some people in your school have experienced?"

"I don't give a damn!" he spat.

"Severus, either you start or I'll use my abilities to kill you where you lay. You are a waste of human life and you cannot mean half of what you say!" she hissed.

"How dare you insult me, you nameless…"

"You never asked my name, you selfish bastard! All you think about it you, yet you wonder why everyone can't stand you! Why would they want to care about you?" she exclaimed.

"You do not have the right to judge me, no matter what the situ––"

"Shut up! Do you not realize what the hell you are doing? You're begging for sympathy, then once they get to know you, you walk all over them. You deserve the hardship, every moment of it!"

"I'm leaving!" Severus spat.

"You'll never find your way home," she whispered. "Unless you stop being a heartless, wretched fool, you'll never leave."

"And you can stop being a condescending wench," he said sternly. She held out her hand.

"Deal," she whispered.

"Deal."

"Now, with that behind us, get up. We're leaving," she said sternly. He rose from his pillow and gradually began standing. She refused to help him as she took a belt full of potions. She gathered a few books and placed them into a bag and strapped it to her chest. Then she grabbed Severus by the waist and flew out the mouth of the cave at top speed.

"Why must you go so fast?" Severus spat.

"You want to get home before they start searching, correct?" she asked. She felt him shrug and she increased speed, reaching England in less than an hour. When they landed near Hogwarts, she immediately drank a potion and took out a book. She read a spell to herself and orbs covered her skin. She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly before replacing the items and walking with Severus towards Hogwarts.

Albus and Filch met them at the gates. Albus looked relieved, but Filch was mostly his irritated self, until he saw the witch that saved Severus's life.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore nodded, shaking her hand. Filch did the same. "Severus, what exactly happened after you left?"

"I…I can't remember," he replied. The witch nodded.

"He flew westward, where I met him at sea. He refused to obey my advise, and he was nearly killed in a storm. I took him to my hide out and healed him with my abilities, then used him to lead me here."

"It sounds like you had a great adventure, Severus. You both must be hungry. Would you like to join us for dinner, Madam?" Dumbledore asked. She smiled.

"I would love to," she smiled. Dumbledore had a seat for the two of them at the end of the table. He watched as Severus ate soup slowly, but she devoured everything nearby. She was a confounding character, and Albus was unsure what to think of her. He made a mental note to get her to stay so he could thank her for her good deeds, since Severus had likely refused to do so.

After dinner, Severus went into the hospital wing. The witch was going to leave, but Dumbledore found her in time.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"He wouldn't want me to overstay my welcome. I figured I would leave, get back to my world before dark," she replied. He nodded and looked to the outside. It was well past dark.

"You're welcome to stay the night. I can arrange something for you," Albus offered.

"It's unnecessary. I can return home and get back to normal."

"But we have no idea who you are."

"That is how some of us prefer to stay," she whispered. "Severus is more heartless than my parents, and he's spent more time with me than them. It's ridiculous, Sir. How do you deal with him?"

"It is…it requires patience, but it is rather rewarding. He is kinder and gentler when you get to know him. Besides, I'd rather you stay for my sakes. Please, just let me arrange a room for you."

"Fine," she sighed.

"Do you even have a name?" Dumbledore asked. She shook her head. "Then we'll have to find one for you, perhaps even give you a job here. We'll talk tomorrow. First, here is your room," he gestured. It was smaller than her cave, but much more comfortable.

"I thank you, Sir, even if I seem ungrateful. No one has ever showed me kindness before, not even my own mothers. You'd think I'd be broken by now, yet here I am, being kinder than that wretched man will ever be. It's amazing, is it not?"

"It is very amazing, now get your rest. You look exhausted."

"I am," she smiled. "Breakfast is at what time?"

"Whenever, since you are a guest."

"Then I thank you, and good night."

Dumbledore left her to her room and returned to the hospital wing. Severus was staying the night, but he was merely over exhausted. Dumbledore sat by his bed throughout the night, dosing whenever possible. That morning, Dumbledore spoke to him about the witch.

"Her powers are beautiful, Severus, yet her history is clouded with…ungratefulness. She deserves more than she receives."

"How would you know?" Severus asked.

"Because I have spoken to her, and I learned much in a very short conversation. She was born to two witches, probably through magic, but they rejected her, forcing her into an unforgiving world. She was treated like scum until she found the ocean, her only refuge from the world. She found a place to stay nearby, but her only satisfaction came from when she was flying. Without her abilities, you would have died, yet you treat her like everyone else has. At least you have seen kindness and the power of the human spirit. She has not. She feels inadequate, useless, and unable to be normal. You feel the same, but she has reasons that you do not. I ask for you to respect her, Severus, and stop this foolishness. Insulting her will get you nowhere. I want to keep her here, bring her out into the world, and make something of her. Do not hinder my efforts, because it is the same thing I did for you."

"Yes sir," Severus whispered. Bells rang, signaling breakfast. Albus left him to think on his words, but found the witch in the doorway listening. She had tears in her eyes.

"You must be the only one who knows who I am," she whispered. Albus shrugged and led her to breakfast, where she devoured the food with more force than the night before. Many students were staring at her barbaric ways, but none understood why she acted this way. Albus knew, and helped her correct it in his office. He tested her skills, watching her fly and create fire by magic and doing many different things. The best thing she did was divination, and Albus knew what he had to do.

"Your name is going to be Professor Trelawney and you are going to teach the students about psychic abilities and other things, but mostly how to bring out their natural abilities," Dumbledore smiled.

"But I cannot read," she smiled. "And I have no first name."

"Hmm…Sibyll. Now, we teach you."

_And the rest is history. She became obsessed with psychic abilities and such, and she remained one of the most disrespected teachers of all time, yet she kept her spirit. Severus never acknowledged her again, and she enjoyed this. She never liked him anyhow. Today, she is retired and enjoys trying to foresee the future while reading books on the subject._


End file.
